Lost Item
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: M-21 can't find his phone.


**Summary**: M-21 can't find his phone.

Set post-season 3 or something.

* * *

**Lost Item  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

M-21 frowned as he stared at his bedside table, still rubbing his hair down with the towel – he normally kept whatever was in his pockets there when he didn't need them. His wallet, keys and small change were there and he was sure he'd remembered taking his phone out as well…

He sighed, draping his towel over his shoulders. Once he was dressed, he would go searching for it.

xOx

"What are you doing?" Seira asked him from the kitchen as he pulled up the sofa cushions.

"Trying to find my phone," he told her, setting the cushion back into its proper place. He lifted both the middle ones and stopped at the sight of a sweet wrapper in a bed of crumbs.

Maybe it was a good thing he'd lost his phone; if Frankenstein had found that first…

xOx

Once the sofa was swept clean (he'd also found some more short change), M-21 went to the gaming room. The room was almost silent, only one computer on, Frankenstein's master sitting in front of it. From the slow clicks, it sounded like he had started getting used to shooting.

M-21 checked the floor but his phone wasn't there, not that he'd really expected it to be – he would have heard it drop from his pocket.

His eyebrows drawn in annoyance (where the hell _was_ it?), M-21 left.

xOx

He hadn't been to the lab for a couple days so he knew he didn't have to look there (and that it would either be impossible or ridiculously easy to find something that had been lost in there). Which only left the rest of the house.

He wasn't going to find it standing around though. It would make more sense if he-

"Yo!" M-21 paused, seeing Tao in front of him, waving. "_There_ you are! I've been trying to find you for ten minutes."

"I've been trying to find my _phone_ for…" M-21 trailed off, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the phone in Tao's hand. They all had the same phone, and Tao usually had his phone out compared to the rest of them. But it still wasn't that often.

Tao waggled the phone, holding it out for him. "Found it," he sang, grinning.

"Where did you find it?" M-21 asked as he took it from him.

"Beside your bed." Tao's expression stayed decidedly innocent.

M-21 had been about to slip his phone into his pocket but stopped. "…You stole it."

"Borrowed it," Tao corrected. "I was always going to give it back."

He eyed him. "_Why_ did you steal it?" Tao had his own phone and if he'd wanted to upgrade anything, Tao would have told him first.

"To make sure you have pictures of us! So you won't have to rely on just your memory later."

M-21 blinked and Tao's grin turned wry. That was not the explanation he'd expected.

"It's not like you'd take them on your own, is it?"

That was definitely true; he'd never thought about doing that.

"Oh, wait!" Tao plucked his phone from his hand.

"Hey-!"

"We need to take at least one more picture!"

What of? M-21 was about to ask, but Tao looped an arm around his shoulders, holding the phone out in front of them.

"Say kimchiii!"

"Ta-"

_Click_.

"Close enough." Tao gave him back his phone.

M-21 studied the blank screen for a second and turned the lock off; it would be better if he knew exactly what was on it before he accidently stumbled across it later.

Tao didn't let go of his shoulders and the first picture he saw was the one Tao had just taken. His mouth was open, his face going towards profile while Tao grinned at the camera.

"Hmm, I think we should re-take that."

"No."

He pulled his hand away before Tao could grab his phone again. "Aw!"

The rest of the photos were just as candid, the person in it caught in the middle of something, not looking at the camera.

Apart from Frankenstein's.

M-21 stared at it. What…was he doing with his glasses?

Tao laughed. "Yeeeah, there's not taking the Boss by surprise, ever," he said ruefully.

"You didn't know that?" M-21 muttered.

"It would have been nice if I could have." Tao shook his head. "Aaanyway-"

Fuck.

"-wanna help me nab Takeo's phone?"

'No' was on the tip of M-21's tongue out of habit but he stopped, considering it. Tao did have a point, and if he helped, he could make sure Tao didn't do anything else apart from that.

He nodded. "All right."

Tao's eyes lit up. "Great! C'mon – I'll distract him and you can grab it; he'll never suspect _you_ did it!"

Wait, that wasn't exactly-

* * *

Written for the iyotp prompt, 'Imagine Person A of your OTP taking Person B's phone. Person B finds it a few hours later and opens it to see hundreds of cute selfies and videos Person A left.'

Seira didn't say anything because Tao came in after M-21. XD;

...I wonder if I should make a collection post for imagineyourotp fics...


End file.
